Tonris the Vengeful (DalkonCledwin)
Basic Information Race: Human Class: Witch Level: 6 Experience: 15036 Current // 23,000 TNL Alignment: Chaotic Good Languages: Common, Northern Isle, Elven, Dwarven, Gnomish, Halfling, Orcish, Undercommon, Goblin, Draconic. Deity: Atheistic First Seen: The Dunn Wright Inn Location: Darkness Rising Abilities STR: 12 +1 (02 pts) DEX: 12 +1 (02 pts) CON: 14 +2 (05 pts) INT: 18 +4 (10 pts) Racial +2 WIS: 08 -1 (-4 pts) Level +1 CHA: 14 +2 (05 pts) Combat Statistics (Max-2) HP: 42 = + CON (12) + FC (04) (Witch) AC: 13 = + DEX (01) + Armor (01) + Shield (00) + Natural (00) + Size (00) + Deflection (01) AC Touch: 12 = + DEX (01) + Size (00) + Deflection (01) + Misc (00) AC Flatfooted: 12 = + Armor (01) + Shield (00) + Natural (00) + Size (00) + Deflection (01) + Misc (00) AC w/ Mage Armor: 16 = + DEX (01) + Armor (04) + Shield (00) + Natural (00) + Size (00) + Deflection (01) FF Mage AC: 15 = [10 + Armor (04) + Shield (00) + Natural (00) + Size (00) + Deflection (01) + Misc (00) INIT: +09 = (01) + Familiar (04) + Feat (04) + Misc (00) BAB: +03 = (03) CMB: +04 = (03) + STR (01) + Misc (00) CMD: 15 = + BAB (03) + STR (01) + DEX (01) + Misc (00) Fortitude: +04 = (02) + CON (02) + Misc (00) Reflex: +03 = (02) + DEX (01) + Misc (00) Will: +05 = (05) + WIS (-1) + Trait (01) + Misc (00) Special Resist: +01 Trait Bonus to Saving Throws vs. Divine Spells. Speed: 30 feet Fly Speed: 60 feet, lasts for 6 minutes, or six 1 minute increments (per day). Damage Reduction: 00/Any Spell Resistance: 00 Spell Failure: 00 Weapon Statistics Prehensile Hair: Attack: +02 = (03) + INT (04) + 2nd Natural (-5) Damage: 1d3+2, Crit: 20/x2, Special: 10 foot reach Quarterstaff: Attack: +05 = (03) + STR (01) + M.W. (01) + Magic (00) Damage: 1d6+1 / 1d6+1, Crit: 20/x2, Special: Double, Masterwork Racial Features Ability Adjustments: +2 Intelligence Size: Medium Speed: 30' Favored Class: Witch (+4 Hit Points, +2 Level 2 Spell) Bonus Feat: Humans gain one additional feat at first level Bonus Skills: Humans gain one additional skill point at each level. Languages: Humans begin play knowing Common, and an additional language of their choosing for each point of Intelligence Modifier Class Features Witch Armor/Weapons: Proficient with All Simple weapons. Not Proficient with any type of Armor or Shields. Armor and Shields interfere with his gestures which can cause spells with somatic components to fail. Patron (Vengeance): A vague and unknowable force grants Tonris Powers over the forces of Vengeance. These powers give to him his normal spells, his hexes, his familiar, and several special spells that include the following: 2nd - Burning Hands, 4th - Burning Gaze, 6th - Pain Strike Familiar (Compsognathus): Tonris has called forth a beast from Aeons past to serve as his ally in the pursuit of vengeance for crimes committed by the most foul of criminals. This creature is a Composognathus, a type of prehistoric reptile. This creature grants Tonris a +4 bonus on all Initiative Checks. Bestiary II, p.90. Hexes: Tonris has at his disposal several powerful abilities which allow him to defy the laws of nature and aid him in his pursuit of justice. These abilities have a Save DC of 17 Evil Eye (Su): Tonris can cause doubt in a foe who is within 30 Feet which he can see. That target takes a -2 penalty to one of the following (Tonris' choice): AC, Ability Checks, Attack Rolls, Saving Throws, or Skill Checks. The Hex lasts for 7 rounds. A Will save reduces this to just one round. This is a mind-affecting effect. At 8th Level the penalty Increases to -4. Flight (Su): As Tonris gains power he grows lighter, and will eventually gain the power to fly. Starting at 1st Level Tonris has the ability to use Feather Fall at will and gains a +4 racial bonus on swim checks. At 3rd level Tonris can cast levitate once per day. At 5th Level he can Fly as per the spell for a number of minutes per day equal to his level. These minutes do not need to be consecutive but they must be spent in 1 minute intervals. This hex only affects Tonris. Prehensile Hair (Su): Tonris can instantly cause his hair to grow up to 10 feet long or to shrink to it's normal length, and can manipulate it as if it were a limb with a strength score equal to his Intelligence Score. His hair has a reach of 10 feet, and can be used as a secondary natural weapon that deals 1d3 points of damage. The hair can manipulate objects (but not weapons) as dextrously as the human hand. The hair cannot be sundered or attacked as a separate creature. Pieces cut from the Elongated hair shrink to nothing. Using his hair in this way does not harm his head or neck even if he lifts something heavy with it. The Witch can manipulate his hair a number of minutes each day equal to his level. These minutes do not need to be consecutive, but must be spent in 1 minute increments. Slumber (Su): Tonris can cause any creature within 30 feet of fall into a deep magical sleep, as per the sleep spell. The creature receives a Will save to negate the effect. If the save fails, the creature falls asleep for a number of rounds equal to Tonris' level. This hex can affect creatures of any Hit Dice level. The creature will not wake due to noise or light, but it can be roused by a comrade as a standard action. This hex ends immediately if the creature takes damage. Whether or not the save is successful, the creature cannot be the target of the Hex again for one full day. Feats Improved Initiative (Human Bonus): Tonris gains a +4 bonus on all Initiative rolls. Accursed Hex (1st Level): Target a creature with a hex a second time that day if it made its save successfully the first time. Combat Casting (3rd Level): Tonris is able to add +4 to his concentration checks when casting defensively. Evolved Familiar (5th Level): add a Summoner Eidolon Evolution to your Familiar from the 1 point list of Eidolon Evolutions. Traits Resiliant: Will Saves (Generic, Campaign Specific): Being a member of an unpopular social group has allowed Tonris to gain some resistance to insults and other emotionally traumatizing effects. Tonris gains a +1 trait bonus to his Will Saving Throws. History of Heresy (Faith): Tonris was raised with heretical views that make it difficult for him to accept the views of established churches. As long as he does not possess any levels in a class that Grants Divine Spellcasting Power, he gains a +1 trait bonus on all saving throws against Divine Spells. Skills Skill Points: 42 = (02) + INT (04) + Race (01) * (Witch 06) Skills Total Rank CS Ability ACP Misc Acrobatics +1 0 1 -0 +0 Appraise +4 0 4 +0 Bluff +2 0 2 +0 Climb +1 0 1 -0 +0 Craft ( ) +4 0 0 4 +0 Diplomacy +7 5 2 +0 Disable Device 0 0 -0 +0 Disguise +2 0 2 +0 Escape Artist +1 0 1 -0 +0 Fly +10 6 3 1 -0 +0 Handle Animal 0 0 +0 Heal +6 4 3 -1 +0 Intimidate +10 5 3 2 +0 Knowledge (Arcana) +8 1 3 4 +0 Knowledge (Dngnrng) 0 4 +0 Knowledge (Engnrng) 0 4 +0 Knowledge (Geography) 0 4 +0 Knowledge (History) +8 1 3 4 +0 Knowledge (Local) 0 4 +0 Knowledge (Nature) +8 1 3 4 +0 Knowledge (Nobility) 0 4 +0 Knowledge (Planes) +8 1 3 4 +0 Knowledge (Religion) +5 1 4 +0 Linguistics +9 5 4 +0 Perception -1 0 -1 +0 Perform ( ) +2 0 2 +0 Profession ( ) 0 0 0 +0 Ride +1 0 1 -0 +0 Sense Motive -1 0 -1 +0 Sleight of Hand 0 0 -0 +0 Spellcraft +13 6 3 4 +0 Stealth +1 0 1 -0 +0 Survival -1 0 -1 +0 Swim +5 0 1 -0 +4 (Racial) Use Magic Device +11 6 3 2 +0 Spells Per Day & Difficulty Classes Level — SPD / Bonus / Save DC Cantrips — 4 / — / DC — 14 1st Level — 3 / 1 / DC — 15 2nd Level — 3 / 1 / DC — 16 3rd Level — 2 / 1 / DC — 17 Spells Stored on Familiar Patron Spells Cantrips Level 01 2nd: Burning Hands * Arcane Mark * Cure Light Wounds 4th: Burning Gaze * Bleed * Ear Piercing Scream 6th: Pain Strike * Dancing Lights * Fumbletongue 8th: Shout * Daze * Identify 10th: Symbol of Pain * Detect Magic * Ill Omen 12th: Mass Pain Strike * Detect Poison * Inflict Light Wounds 14th: Phantasmal Revenge * Guidance * Obscuring Mist 16th: Incendiary Cloud * Light * Ray of Enfeeblement 18th: Winds of Vengeance * Mending * Summon Monster I * Message * Unprepared Combatant Level 02 * Putrefy Food and Drink * Mage Armor * Enthrall * Read Magic * Mount * Cure Moderate Wounds * Resistance * Touch of Idiocy * Spark * Zone of Truth * Stabilize * Hold Person * Touch of Fatigue * Unnatural Lust * Web * Web Shelter Level 03 * Summon Monster III * Spit Venom * Bestow Curse * Dispel Magic Spell Lists (Prepared) Cantrips Level 01 Level 02 * Guidance * Burning Hands * Cure Moderate Wounds * Resistance * Cure Light Wounds * Enthrall * Detect Magic * Ear Piercing Scream * Touch of Idiocy * Stabilize * Ray of Enfeeblement * Web Level 03 * Summon Monster III * Spit Venom * Bestow Curse Familiar: Rex Dinosaur, Compsognathus Neutral, Tiny Animal Init +6; Senses Lowlight Vision, Scent; Perception +4 AC 18, Touch 14, Flat-Footed 16 (+2 Dex, +4 Nat, +2 Size) HP: 21 (1d8+2 treated as if it had 6d8+2) Fort +4; Ref +4; Will +4 Speed 40 ft, Swim 20 ft. Melee - Bite +3, (1d3-1 + poison, 5 foot reach) space 2.5 feet // reach 0 feet STR 8, DEX 15, CON 14, INT 8, WIS 11, CHA 5 Base Attack +2; CMB +2; CMD 11 Feats: Improved Initiative Skills: Perception +4, Swim +10, plus all skills that Tonris has ranks in Eidolon Evolutions: Reach (Bite) Poison (Bite - Injury) Save Fort DC 12: Frequency 1/round for 4 rounds; 1d2 STR; Cure = 1 save. Special Abilities Alertness: Grants Tonris the Alertness Feat while within Arms Reach. Empathic Link: Tonris and the Familiar can share general emotions up to a distance of 1 mile. Improved Evasion: When subjected to attacks that force a reflex saving throw, the familiar takes no damage on a successful saving throw, and half damage on a failed saving throw. Share Spells: Tonris can cast spells with a target of "you" on his familiar instead of on himself as if it were a touch spell. Tonris can cast these spells on his Familiar, even if that spell does not normally affect animals of this type. Store Spells: Starting at first level, the Familiar stores all of the spells that Tonris knows how to cast. Deliver Touch Spells: Starting at 3rd level and forward Tonris can use his Familiar to deliver touch spells and hexes. Speak With Master: starting at 5th Level the Familiar can communicate verbally with it's master as if they were using a common language. Other creatures do not understand the Familiar. Equipment Equipment Cost Weight Explorer's Outfit 00 lb Bracers of Armor +1 1000 gp 01 lb Ring of Protection +1 2000 gp —— lb M.W. Quarterstaff 600 gp 04 lb Spell Component Pouch 05 gp 02 lb Handy Haversack (Cap. 120 lb.) 2,000 gp 05 lb Bedroll 01 sp 05 lb Common Blanket 02 sp 01 lb Winter Blanket 05 sp 03 lb Cold Weather Outfit 08 gp 07 lb Fur Clothing 12 gp 05 lb Hot Weather Outfit 08 gp 04 lb Flint and Steel 01 gp —— lb 10 days trail rations 05 gp 10 lb Loaded Gaming Dice (DC 30) 50 gp —— lb Grappling Hook 01 gp 04 lb Climbers Kit 80 gp 05 lb Healers Kit (10 uses left) 50 gp 01 lb 2 bars of soap 02 cp 01 lb Large Tent (4 peeps, 45 Minutes) 30 gp 40 lb 3x Waterskins 03 gp 12 lb Wand of Mage Armor (40 Charges) 600 gp 01 oz (was 645 gp when purchased 15 gp per charge) Wand of Neutralize Poison (was 2100 gp when purchased (5 Charges) 2100 gp 01 oz 420 gp per charge) Wand of Daylight (10 charges) 2250 gp 01 oz (was 2250 gp when purchased 225 gp per charge) Total Weight in Haversack: 98 lb & 3 oz Total Weight Carried: 12 lb Light Medium Heavy Max Lift Push/Drag Max Weight: 0-43 44-86 87-130 130 260 650 Consumed Scrolls 1x Scroll of Unprepared Combatant 25 gp 1x Scroll of Mount 25 gp 1x Scroll of Mage Armor 25 gp 2x Scroll of Unnatural Lust 300 gp (failed 1st try to learn) 1x Scroll of Hold Person 150 gp 1x Scroll of Detect Thoughts 150 gp (failed to learn) Finances PP: 00 Starting GP = 6000.00 GP: 4816 Mopping Up Payout = +6775.00 SP: 01 Darkness Rising = +1705.00 CP: 08 DM Credit = +1860.00 Gems/Jewelry/Other: Total Earned = 16340.00 0000 Current Inventory = -10803.82 Consumed or Destroyed = -720.00 Remaining GP = 4816.18 Details Size: Medium. Gender: Male. Age: 20 years old. Height: 5 feet, 4 inches Weight: 150 pounds Hair Color: Bluish Black Eye Color: Violet Skin Color: Pale Appearance: Tonris is a fairly attractive man who has managed to He tends to wear dark blue colors, or furs as the depending on the situation. He has feathered hair that is rather striking in area's other than Illi Esse, especially since it is so difficult for most people to actually get their hair in that style. However due to the nature of Tonris' hair, he has little to know trouble getting exactly the style he wants, when he wants it. Speaking of his hair, it is also a striking bluish black color, very similar to the clothing that he wears. Tonris' eyes are a deep violet color which is unusual in and of itself, but there is a distinct possibility that his family has a distant ancestor that is from another plane of existence. If so that would explain both his unusual hair color as well as his unusual eye color. Demeanor: Despite his current attitude largely being the product of the brutal murder of the rest of his family, Tonris is a genuinely curious individual. He loves knowledge for the sake of knowledge, and has spent a great deal of time learning the languages of the various other races of E'n and even has some experience with the cultures of other planes of existence. This Curiosity is largely what enabled him to have the courage to move forward with his life and seek out the man who killed his family instead of sitting idle in Illi Esse and doing nothing productive with survivor's guilt. The real problem however is that Tonris often has a tendancy to leap before he looks, and will often do things that will seem stupid to others despite the fact that he has really put a lot of thought into why that particular course of action is actually a good idea at that exact moment. Unfortunately, this often results in him getting into more trouble than he started in to begin with. Background Tonris is a decendant of one of the very few human families to survive on the Island of Illi Esse. His family is also part of a smaller subsection of the human population that practices the form of magic known as Witchcraft. This allows them a special connection to the tapestry that weaves itself through Illi Esse that grants them a unique view regarding the nature of how the cosmos actually works. What sets these people apart more so than just their practice of witchcraft, is their staunch belief that the "Gods" that so much of the world worships and reveres, actually do not exist. Rather that the forces that power divine magic are really no different at all from the forces that power arcane magic, it just uses a different polarity field from arcane magic. This belief is much the same as their belief of why the opposite sides of a magnet repel each other. Tonris was raised in a loving family, much as most young men would be. However about 7 years ago, a stranger from a far away land came to Illi Esse. This man wore the vestments of a Priest of some unknown order. He stormed into Tonris' families home, then killed everyone that was there. At the time, Tonris had been out doing an Errand for his mother and thus was spared the death that he would surely have suffered if he had been home. However upon arriving home, he discovered the deaths of his family and swore vengeance upon the one who killed them and he will not rest until he achieves this goal. NOTE: The Priest was at least the same level as the highest level member of Tonris' family when he killed them. Additionally I would say that swearing to take vengeance out on someone would effectively make that person my character's rival. Which if the Trope I have seen in just about every Role Playing based Web Comic is true, would mean that this Priest effectively levels up every time my character levels up XD Adventure Log Replacing: Veniarus Toliar Mopping Up Starting XP: 6000 XP Received: 5516 (3250 Enc XP / 2266 TBXP) Treasure Received: 6775 (4200 Enc GP / 2575 TBGP) 0000 Gems/Jewelry Items Purchased the following during the Adventure: 1x Wand of Mage Armor (43 Charges) 645 gp 1x Scroll of Mage Armor 25 gp 2x Scroll of Unnatural Lust 150 gp 1x Scroll of Hold Person 150 gp 1x Scroll of Detect Thoughts 150 gp Darkness Rising Starting XP: 11516 XP Received: 1840 (300 Enc XP / 1,540 TBXP) Treasure Received: 1705 (none Enc GP / 1705 TBGP) Time Based rewards are calculated as of November 30th, 2012 0000 Gems/Jewelry Items Purchased the following during the Adventure: Wand of Daylight (10 Charges) 2250 gp Wand of Neutralize Poison (5 charges) 2100 gp DM Credit Spent 2 DMC Starting XP: 13356 XP Received: 1680 (1680 TBXP) Treasure Received: 1860 (1860 TBGP) Level Ups Level 5: Class: Witch BAB: +2 to +2 Fort: +1 to +1 Ref: +1 to +1 Will: +4 to +4 Feat: Evolved Familiar HP: 36 = + CON (10) + FC (04) (Witch) (Max-2) Skill Pts: 7 =(+2 (Class) +1 (Race) +4 (INT)) + 28 (Old Total) = 35 (New Total) Skills: +1 Diplomacy, +3 Fly, +1 Knowledge (Religion), +1 Linguistics +1 Spellcraft Spell Slots: +2 Level 3 Slots (1 for Leveling, 1 Bonus) Spells: Summon Monster III, Spit Venom Favored Class: +1 Level 2 Spell (Web) Level 5 to Level 6 Next, and so on . . . Level 6: Class: Witch BAB: +2 to +3 Fort: +1 to +2 Ref: +1 to +2 Will: +4 to +5 Hex Slumber HP: 42 = + CON (12) + FC (04) (Witch) (Max-2) Skill Pts: 7 =(+2 (Class) +1 (Race) +4 (INT)) + 35 (Old Total) = 42 (New Total) Skills: +3 Fly, +1 Intimidate, +1 Spellcraft, +2 Use Magic Device Spell Slots: +1 Level 2 Spell Slot, +1 Level 3 Spell Slot Spells: Pain Strike (Patron Spell), Bestow Curse, Dispel Magic Favored Class: +1 Level 2 Spell (Web Shelter) Special Notation Level 6 obtained via DM Credit that was calculated based on the Time XP and Encounter XP that was given to me as of November 30th, 2012. Unfortunately due to the malware issue that occurred on Enworld shortly there after I was unable to notify the Judges at that time that I had intended to level my character up using my DM Credit. As such I was hoping that I can retroactively apply the Time Based XP from December 1st and forward as if my character were level 6 instead of having to apply it as if my character were level 5 still, seeing as how my intention was to apply for level 6 at that time anyways? Level 7: Class: Class BAB: +0 to +0 Fort: +0 to +0 Ref: +0 to +0 Will: +0 to +0 Feat: Feat Features: Class Features HP: Max -2 or Link to IC Roll, +1 FC Bonus (If Chosen) Skill Pts: +0 = +0 (Class) +0 (Race) +00 (Old Total) +1 (FC Bonus if Chosen) = 00 (New Total) Level 2 to Level 3 Next, and so on . . . Approvals *Approval (May 11th, 2012) (Satin Knights) level 4 *Approval (May 14th, 2012) (Sunshadow21) level 4 *Approval (Sept 3rd, 2012) (Satin Knights) level 5 *Approval (Dec 16th, 2012) (Mowgli) level 6 Category:Retired & Deceased Characters